


Balcony Antics

by masqurade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but anyway it's fluffy and hilarious maybe, marinette on a balcony and cat noir appears!, still don't know if it's cat or chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beautiful as always,” someone breathes in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Antics

_You can’t tell him._

            Marinette lets out a sigh as she stares out over the city from her balcony. It’s strangely calm despite the destruction that happened only hours earlier. Being out here is peaceful, and she realizes that she ends up doing it more often than she used to. Oddly enough, the scenery warms her heart, and she ends up smiling.

            “Beautiful as always,” someone breathes in her ear.

            She shrieks, moving to push the intruder away until her wrist is caught in midair. When she hears a familiar chuckle, she can’t help but groan in response.

            “What do you want, Cat Noir?”

            Without the light streaming from her bedroom, Marinette probably wouldn’t have been able to see the man. He is in his usual black getup, green eyes wide. She waits for one of his pickup lines, but none seem to leave his mouth. Cat Noir, instead, is suddenly too fascinated with examining her arm. Her breath hitches in her throat when she realizes what he’s looking at.

            “What happened here?”

            He inspects her arm more closely, eyebrows raised. The wound she had sustained earlier in battle is starting to scab over, but it is obvious that it’s fresh. There is a moment that Marinette wonders if she should tell him the truth – all of it – just to get it off her chest once and for all. However, Alya’s voice echoes in her mind, making her shut her mouth even tighter.

             _You can’t tell him._

            “Marinette?”

            Hearing her full name from his lips makes her squirm uncomfortably. She’s more used to the pet names he gives her – especially when he calls her  _“princess”_  – and his concern is a little unnerving.

            “I… fell,” she decides to say. The lie is believable enough at least.

            Or so she thought so anyway. The skeptical look on Cat Noir’s face makes her think otherwise, but she can’t think of anything else to say to back up her claim. However, to her relief, he doesn’t press the subject and instead brings her arm closer to his face. She’s expecting him to look at her arm some more until she sees him stick his tongue out, licking her wound.

            Her eyes widen and she swears her face has exploded with heat. Cat Noir doesn’t take notice as his tongue continues to travel up the length of her bare arm. She is frozen in place, heart beating wildly in her chest as she watches him. Before she can stop herself, Marinette swings her other arm – out of instinct – right at his face.

            “You stupid Cat!”

             _WHAM!_


End file.
